We Both Need It
by Jelias Benque
Summary: It was supposed to be one night. Just one. One night to forget about the world for a few hours. To forget about Light, the Death Note, and their jobs. That was their excuse for that one time. Kiyomi/Misa ONE-SHOT.


**Title:** We Both Need It  
**Author:** Jelias Benque  
**Fandom: **DeathNote  
**Rating:** T for mentions of sex  
**Pairing:** Kiyomi Takada/Misa Amane  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, Kiyomi or Misa. The characters used in this fanfiction belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for 'fair use' for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

'_Humans cling on to the closest thing there when they lose themselves. When they have nothing else to cling to, not even themselves, they fall into a dark abyss.'_

It was supposed to be one night. Just one. One night to forget about it all for a few hours. To forget about Light, the Death Note and their jobs. That was their excuse for that one time. So, why did they do it again? They were drunk. It wasn't a lie, Linder was there to witness it. But the third time? No excuse.

It was by the third time that Misa confirmed her own feelings. She liked being with Kiyomi. She liked the way Kiyomi would whisper in her ear. How she would stop kissing her just to look deep into her eyes, and then, kiss her again. Kiyomi made Misa feel special when in bed. Light never did. He treated sex with her as if it were a tiresome chore. She could see how, when Misa asked him to join him in bed, it would bother him. Sometimes, Misa would think of the times when Ryuzaki was alive. of how Light seemed to get a thrill in being with him, which made her doubt Light in more ways than one. He even started getting bitter when Ryuzaki died. Sure, his fun mind game was over and trying to be God lost it's challenge without Ryuzaki, but Misa didn't think Light would be so... passionate about it. So she stopped asking him to sleep with her, because she didn't want to be the cause for his discomfort. He seemed relieved by it, and that was enough for Misa.

Until along came Kiyomi Takada. After Misa found out that light was seeing her, she confronted him. She wasn't even mad when she talked to him. Far from it! She actually him that if it will help him with his plans, then he could see Kiyomi. She didn't ask him anything and gave him his space for a while. This continued until Light trusted Misa enough to actually tell her when he was going to meet Kiyomi next! Ha! This is exactly what she wanted. She wasn't mad at Light when she found out because she was reserving her anger for Kiyomi. Besides, she couldn't be mad at Light anyway. She loved him too much for that. She followed Light and waited for him in a restaurant in front of the hotel he had entered.

'_I'll tell her to stay away from my Light, even if I have to fight my way through her bodyguards.'_ She thought, smirking.

When Light came out, she quickly paid for the food and made her way towards the hotel. She went to every floor until she found one with bodyguards on both end of the hall way. They asked her what she was doing there, and as she was trying to find an excuse, she peeked over their shoulders and saw Kiyomi coming out of a room. She saw red as she blindly made her way towards the woman she considered a bitch. But, one of the Bodyguards grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm with a vice-like grip. They pinned her down to the floor and put enough weight on her to knock the air out of her lungs. She grimaced as she looked up to see Kiyomi looking down at her.

Misa thought Kiyomi looked horrible. She had bloodshot eyes with dark, heavy bags underneath them. Her once healthy looking hair was messy and it had lost it's shine. Her skin looked dangerously pale, and her confident aura was gone. She didn't look down at Misa with a smirk or a smile. She didn't even look mad. She looked rather sad actually, and it made Misa feel guilty for going there with nothing but bad intentions. Then, Kiyomi told her guards to let her go. Misa got up off the floor and kiyomi told her to follow her back into the hotel room. Her guards tried to object to that but, one glare from Kiyomi made them understand she knew what she was doing. Misa stuck her tongue out at them before turning to follow behing Kiyomi. Once inside the spacious room, they sat down on the sofa in silence. a while passed, and Misa was starting to wonder why Kiyomi had let her in, when Kiyomi turned to her, gripped her shoulders, and started crying.

"Please... tell me he treats you like this as well. Tell me I'm not the only one stupid enough to get tricked by him."

Misa had never heard Kiyomi sound so scared, so lonely. It was Light's fault. Misa, being able to relate to Kiyomi, hugged her, and held her, because she remembered the times when she wanted someone to do the same to her. They stayed like that for a while, with Misa whispering words of comfort, and Kiyomi's sobs settling down with each minute. She noticed that while trying to get comfortable for the hug, Kiyomi had sat herself on Misas's lap. Kiyomi, pulled away and looked at Misa with an expression the blonde couldn't described. then, Kiyomi leaned down and kissed Misa on the lips. Misa responded by putting her arms around Kiyomi's neck, pulling her closer and getting into the kiss more. Misa had never been attracted to girls, but heck, she'd try anything once. Besides, she knew Kiyomi needed this as much as she did. The night continued with both girls desperately clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. At first, it was odd for Misa. She wasn't used to people being gentle with her, especially in bed, but she quickly got used to it, enjoying everything Kiyomi was making her feel. Hours later, they knew thy had to get back to their own lives, so they departed.

When Kiyomi had called her to invite her to dinner, Misa was surprised. She had thought that the secret night spent in the hotel room had meant nothing to Kiyomi, but maybe she was wrong. Or maybe it was just Misa's wishful thinking and Kiyomi really did just wanted to be civil and talk about things. And they did talk. At least for the first hour. After a while, they were so drunk, they didn't remember telling Linder to escort them to the nearest hotel. They didn't remember making out as soon as the door closed, stripping each other out of their clothes and hopping into bed for the rest of the night.

It happened again, when Kiyomi invited Misa to a hotel one night out of no where. A few hours later, they were hand in hand, staring up at the ceiling and finally, Misa just had to ask.

"Hey, Kiyomi... Why did-I mean... Why?" Kiyomi let go of Misa's hand and supported herself on her elbow. With her free hand she started stroking the blonde's cheek.

"Because we both need it."

It was true, they both needed it. They needed each other. With Light slowly destroying their emotional walls, they needed to support each other. But know that Kiyomi was gone, Misa had nothing. She felt nothing as she stood at the roof of the building. All those she loved had died. Her parents, Rem, Light and Kiyomi. She had nothing else to cling to as she jumped.


End file.
